Masquerade
by Reywiththeforce
Summary: **ONE SHOT** Alex and Gene are on an Undercover investigation at a Masquerade party , when Alex takes the lead who ends up in danger, and will Gene rescue her in time before she's knocking at heavens door?


"Did you really think hiding your cheekbones was going to fool anyone?" Gene says, moving the mask away from his already sweaty face and wiping it with the end suit jacket, Alex slapping at his hand making him stop.

" You'll make us blow our cover if you take it off, they know your face." Alex murmurs under her mask, brushing down the creases in her light gold down, that was figure hugging down to the floor, her mask was of the same colour with plastic jewels on.

" If you were wearing Leather, I dare say I might av'ad the horn." Gene says, taking some of the champagne off one of the waiters and downing it, quickly placing it back on the tray. Alex rolling her eyes at the comment, as she looks around at possible suspects.

" A tall man, dark long straight hair, and a crooked front tooth." Alex says to Gene, who looks around too, nodding at a man over in the far left. " No it can't be him, his hair has a curl too it." Alex nods at another guy, Gene laughing slightly.

" Can't be him, he's one of our new ones on the force, he's undercover too." Gene replies back, as he stands up tall proud of himself for once in front of Alex, causing her to roll her eyes.

" That's it, I'm going in." Alex says taking one step, as Gene pulls her back, " Bolly, keep in sight so that I can see you if I think your in any danger." He warns her, he didn't want her ending up hurt on this case or any case for that matter.

Alex nods at Gene, before walking past him pushing herself into the crowds. Everyone was wearing over the top 80's clothes, causing Alex to chuckle at how times had now changed in fashion, if Molly had ever caught her mother in these clothes she would never see the end of it, and would have photos all over social media.

Whilst in her thoughts, Alex stumbles nearly losing her step, a tall man accidently pushing her before holding her up, his wine all over her dress. As Alex looks at her dress, and the napkin he had now passed her as she wipes as much as she could.

" I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The very british voice boomed, as she looked up at him smiling. " Sorry I was in a world of my own." Alex laughs," Sounds a bit weird now I say it outloud."

" I don't think it's weird." He replies smiling too, showing his crooked front tooth. This man seemed to nice and collected to be a serial murderer and rapist, however she knew he could use his charm on his victims and Alex knew she would have to play along to see if he really was the guy.

" Are you in a rush?" Alex asks, smiling wider than normal, and fluttering her eyelashes a little bit, the man simply shaking his head. " Do you know anywhere that serves something stronger than that wine, and anywhere where I can get cleaned up?" Alex asks, as she stands up more now.

" Yeah the bedroom next door.. Eh.. here's the key. I'll bring in something stronger for you." He smiles about to walk off as Alex grabs his arm. " I never caught your name?" She smiles her fingers slowly making circles on his arm.

He stumbles on his words from the physical touch, as he quickly coughs. " Trevor MacLellan." He says moving her hand off his, as he passes her the key. Walking off quickly, Alex knew this was her chance as she gets her walkie-talkie out of her clutch. " Gene bedroom, 10 minutes if I'm not out I hid the key under the plant pot after I open the door." Alex turns the walkie talkie off before Gene could warn her not to go through with this.

Alex unlocks the bedroom door with the key Trevor gave her, quickly lifting the plant pot up and placing the key under it. She hoped Gene wouldn't need to use it but if he was as bad as the reports say he would be using it.

" **Yeah he was charming, sweet. Like a real prince he saw I was in distress and was there in my moment of need he makes you think he's the nicest guy on the planet. Offered to take me home, or to go to his bedroom to freshen up. His family are very Wealthy and so they often throw parties of different sorts. His bedroom has a key, and he gave it to me, then the heavy door shut behind me, The windows locked. He came in with two glasses and a bottle of wine, the door was unlocked still. For a while we chatted as I freshened up, then when I said I should go home he tried to get on top of me, his hands went down my body and up my dress. His hands felt like they had been sanded down they were rough. He moved his hands around my neck, telling me that the other girls had flirted back gave him something to work with showed a bit of leg or something, he must have started to think about the other girls and it made him weak so I kicked him hard in his lower regions, and pushed him off me and ran for my life."**

Alex remembered the young girls interview, and quickly walked to the window which was locked. Moving over to the big king sized bed she bends over a bit, taking her heels off as the door opens, she hiked her dress up a little to show him some leg as she removes the heels.

" Not a fan of heels, only wear them for special occasions?" He asks passing her a tumbler of Whiskey.

Alex gracefully taking it as she laughs, " You could say, something like that. Or i could just tell you the truth and say my feet ached like mad, there new shoes haven't worn them in maybe I never will."

Trevor laughs as he sits beside her, drinking his whiskey clean. " I liked the heels on you, they made your legs sexier than they already are." He says slowly, as Alex turns to look at him her stomach already churning, Trevor slowly moves some of her hair behind her shoulder looking at her bare neck.

" No marks?" He asks curiously,as Alex downs the drink her only way of being able to put up with him.

" What do you mean?" Alex asks, as he brings his lips to her neck, as she pushes him back slightly, nearly giving the game away. " Oh you mean love bites, well I don't have a man. They're all liars, every single one of them." She emphasizes the word, as he laughs.

" So you're having a bit of a lovers quabble. I can make you forget all that." He says moving his fingers to line her stained lips, as he looks down at them. " I have to say, even with a mask on you might just be the most divine thing I have ever put my eyes on." He says moving in again to kiss her as Alex moves back.

" How do you intend on making me forget." She asks moving closer to him now her hand on his thighs as he moves his hand to her arm, his fingerprints brushing her bare skin.

" Well I already put something in your whiskey, you'll be out flat soon forgetting all this." Trevor says against her lips before furiously pushing her down onto the bed pinning her there,as he puts his hands around her neck applying pressure, as Alex gasps not being able to breathe. " See you looked all alone, so I knew spilling my drink over you would make you vulnerable and then… well you'd fall into my charming arms, like they all do." He shouts pressing harder on her neck now, her supply of oxygen was causing her to see everything as a blur. " I didn't mean it.. To kill rachel.. She was so perfect, I was surprised she wanted me... She was worthy of being a model, and yet.. She lied to me. SHE LIED. She was seeing me, but engaged to another man. So we went out drinking with some of my mates, got her pissed and then she opened up about everything we had a fight and she said she was only having; a fling with me for my money. The bitch so I slapped her, and held her throat as I cried, the next thing I know she went limp and cold in me arms. I swear I didn't mean too." Trevor gets cut off by Gene hitting him over the head with the bottle of whiskey, as he kicks trevors body, backup already cuffing him, as Gene walks over to Alex as he taps her cheeks, taking the hideous mask off.

" Bolly?" He says quietly waiting for a reaction which never came,"BOLLY. He shouts this time, as he takes his gloves off moving his head to her chest to hear her heart beating slowly, as he moves his lips millimeters away from hers, as he presses down on her chest, resuscitating her as she gasps against his lips causing him to jump back a little, alex's hand slowly touching Gene's cheek. " I told you I could work undercover," She faintly smiles, as Gene stares at her.

" Christ woman, you gonna give me a 'heart attack if you carry on. Thought I lost you for a second there Drakey." He mumbles as Alex moves her hands around Gene's neck hugging him. " Thank you for saving my life." She mumbles into the skin of his neck, causing Gene to smile slightly and rub her back. Gene steps back getting her heels in one hand and lifting her over his shoulder in the other, one because she had nearly passed out and wouldn't be able to walk, and secondly to get a good look at her rear end. He loved her ass, the way she worked it in CID, and the time he nearly stamped it. It looked just as good in a tight dress over his shoulder.

Alex didn't have much time to complain about her current situation, and it made a change to the bridal style carrying, which was less embarrassing, but he did have her heels in his hand, causing her to laugh a little. " Enjoying yourself up there?" Gene asks in a grunt, as if she was too heavy for him, but Gene was stronger than he let on.

" Yeah really enjoying the view of your ass." Alex replied loudly over his shoulder, feeling a short but sharp swat at her rear end causing her to fidget and yelp slightly. " Well Bolly I might say the same about you too, but then I wouldn't be a gentleman." He laughs, as Alex huffs rolling her eyes.


End file.
